A Touch of Fantasy
by Arianna-rules
Summary: An alternate ending to Warrior. COMPLETE.


**Title: A Touch of Fantasy**

**Author: Me**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Rating: PG/K+**

**Summary: **An alternate ending to Warrior.

**A/N: **When the show itself disappoints, we seek refuge in fanfics. That's pretty much why this standalone has been written. Hope everyone likes it.

**A Touch of Fantasy**

Her heart almost stopped beating for a moment as her eyes caught the sight of him.

God, he was gorgeous.

After seeing him, probably no woman on this planet would blame her for loosing her senses and morality and for trying to put him under her spell.

She was Zatanna, the daughter of a great magician who could proudly claim that she had proven herself more than worthy of carrying her father's legacy forward, but all those magical powers and spells had proven to be useless against this man. It seemed to her as if she had been put under his spell instead. A spell that even all her magical prowess wouldn't be able to break.

She stood outside the newsroom at the basement of the Daily Planet, mesmerized as she watched Clark Kent descend down the stairs with a relieved and heartening smile playing on his lips.

There was nothing but happiness and contentment on his face as he stopped at the turn of the stairs and watched little Alec run into his gratified aunt's arms. Zatanna was surprised at the genuine joy and pride in Clark's eyes as he witnessed the reunion between the little boy and his aunt. She couldn't believe someone could be as selfless and altruistic as he was.

Alec turned around and waved goodbye at Clark. His smile widened as he waved back and mouthed the words 'be good'. Alec laughed and nodded before he left with his aunt, followed by the cops.

Zatanna felt as if she had lost all control over her heart and it wasn't in her power to tear away her gaze from his handsome face. Just then, his eyes suddenly fell on her and his smile gradually disappeared.

He must have been reminded of what she had done to him the same afternoon.

Her cheeks flushed with embarrassment yet at the same time there was a part of her heart that cherished the memory of that little moment, even if it was fake. She daintily threw back her hair and a flashed him a smile, trying not to let him become aware of the effect he had on her.

As he stopped on the last stair, his lips curved into a small smile and she almost felt as if he had to force it on his face.

"Hey," she said in a low and soft voice.

For a moment, she was baffled at how wistful she had just sounded. She really needed to put herself together if she wanted to restore a modicum of her dignity in front of him. She straightened her shoulders and took a step towards him.

"Hey Zatanna," he offered a lukewarm and almost cautious greeting.

His hands tucked themselves in the pockets of his black slacks as he stepped down from the last stair and stopped in front of her.

She noticed the coldness in his voice but couldn't really blame him. She had after all put him under a spell and kissed him, right after he had told her that he had a _girlfriend. _Obviously he wasn't going to trust her for a long time to come.

That thought broke something inside her. She knew there was no way her fanciful thoughts about him would ever come to fruition but that didn't mean that she couldn't have his friendship either. She had to win back what she had lost.

"I could swear there's a twinkle of magic in your eyes, or is it just pride in a job well done," she tried to repair the damage done as she brought a playful grin on her lips.

He opened his mouth to say something but she interrupted him.

"Look, I am sorry for what happened back there, okay?" she tried to offer a sincere apology.

"Are you really?" he asked skeptically.

"Yes," she nodded slightly as her eyes strayed from his face down to his huge shoulders and his massive chest appreciatively, until she stopped and reminded herself that she was trying to apologize, not to make another move on him, "I shouldn't have…"

"Tried to put me under your spell and…" he left his sentence incomplete, his voice held a slight hint of anger and disapproval.

"I just got a little carried away, I've been lonely for a long time; I guess I wanted a little touch of fantasy for myself, for a change you know," she sighed.

"There's nothing wrong with wanting that Zatanna," he said, "I just don't think that you need magical spells to do that,"

"I know," she said as she looked away, once again mortified over how impiously she had acted.

"Good," he said.

"Yeah," she couldn't help herself as disappointment crawled in her voice.

She could make people's fantasies come true just by chanting a few words yet she couldn't fulfill her own. It was an irony she couldn't even laugh at right now.

He was every woman's dream but there was only one woman who lived that dream, and she had to come to terms with the truth that she wasn't that woman.

Suddenly, a voice broke the silence that had fallen between them.

"Here you are Clark,"

Zatanna inwardly rolled her eyes as she looked up in the direction of the voice.

_Think of the devil and there she is. _

_Right on cue._

_Lois Lane._

The woman whose thought alone was strong enough to break Clark Kent out of one of the most powerful spells that she had ever cast upon anyone.

Lois was no magician, but her voice definitely worked like a charm on Clark as his head immediately turned in her direction.

"Hey Lois," he said.

Zatanna couldn't help but notice the hoarseness in his voice, which wasn't surprising considering the sudden rush of emotions, lust and admiration that was evident in his eyes. She couldn't believe how he suddenly lost touch with everything around him as soon as Lois arrived.

Zatanna glanced at Lois and she had to begrudgingly admit that the woman was beautiful. Her shapely and long legs looked even more stunning in those shiny black stilettos. She wore a black pinstriped pencil skirt and dark pink skin fitted blouse that highlighted her gorgeous figure. The way she moved with grace and the glint of mischief and intelligence in her lovely hazel eyes must be enough to capture the attention of any man without having to cast any spell. No wonder Clark was all goggly eyed as he looked at her.

"_Okay, fine, she's hot. I get it. Enough of that,_"_ a voice screamed in her head._

There was a smile playing on Lois's lips and Zatanna couldn't pinpoint whether her expression held amusement or a hint of envy.

"Hey," she replied as she stopped next to her boyfriend.

"Where have you been?" Clark asked, his eyes not willing to leave Lois's face even for a moment.

"Just talking to Alec's aunt up there," she looked back for a moment and pointed her thumb towards the stairs, "She's really happy to have him back, thanks to you,"

Her words brought a look of pride on his face, as if her praise meant the world to him.

Zatanna inwardly shook her head.

How stupid had she been?

There was no way this man could ever be distracted or seduced by any other woman. The moment Lois had walked in; it was as if the world around him had ceased to exist.

Zatanna had never felt this awkward in her entire life. It was as if Clark didn't acknowledge her presence at all. She really wished to just utter a spell and vanish from there, until he snapped out of his trance like state and looked a little embarrassed.

"Lois I didn't get the time to introduce you to Zatanna properly at the Con," he began, "This is my… _friend… _Zatanna,"

"I think I know," Lois said as she looked at Zatanna, "I don't know how many magic wands you had to wave but you somehow managed to get all charges dropped against Alec,"

"It helped that I knew the family of the original author," Zatanna tried to smile, holding back the strong feeling of envy that flooded her heart right now.

"Off course," Lois replied.

"Uh Zatanna… she is…" Clark tried to introduce Lois to her but she interrupted him.

"Lois Lane," Zatanna said as she extended her hand towards Lois.

Lois shook Zatanna's hand enthusiastically.

"My girlfriend," Clark added as his hand instinctively moved and rested on Lois's back, pulling her slightly close to him.

Zatanna nodded resignedly. The message was loud and clear. He didn't have to put it in words to make it any more articulate than it already was.

Lois must also be surprised by his gesture as her gaze momentarily went down to his hand that was firmly placed around her waist.

Just then, a young man speeded out of the newsroom and came to a skidding stop as soon as he spotted Lois near the stairs.

"Uh… Ms. Lane… Detective Garrett is on the line for you… he says he needs to talk to you, says it's urgent," he announced in a breathless and almost panicked voice.

"Thanks Jeff," Lois said and then urgently turned to Clark, "I need to take this call,"

"Okay," he said as he freed her from his grip.

"See you later Smallville," she said and then looked at Zatanna, "Nice meeting you,"

With these words, she rushed into the newsroom.

After witnessing Lois and Clark's interactions and the way he was with her, Zatanna started to feel a burden on her heart.

Clark Kent surely didn't need to be put under any spell to be enchanted by Lois Lane.

Zatanna had to admit that she really did have feelings for him somewhere deep inside her heart. But this time, she was in no mood to let go of reality and indulge herself in another fantasy. Clark Kent wasn't hers. He could never be.

"So uh, I guess another team up with you in the future is kinda… out of question," she said, trying to take away his attention from Lois just for a moment, even though it seemed like an impossible task.

Clark tore away his gaze from Lois's back and looked at her with a flash of concern and empathy in his eyes.

"Not really," he said softly, "I am not sure if I'd have been able to save Alec and reverse that spell without your help,"

She was surprised by him once again. He was supposed to be angry and disgusted with her. He was supposed to tell her that she didn't deserve his friendship, yet he was willing to put that incident behind them. He definitely was one of a kind.

A small smile lighted up his handsome face and she almost felt that she'd swoon.

"Careful… girl might just start to crush on you," she couldn't help herself as a mischievous grin appeared on her lips.

His smiled widened as he slightly shook his head.

"However, _if_ you ever want to get in touch with fantasy… you know where to find me," Zatanna whispered, taking a step closer to him.

"Thanks, but I think I'm interested in finding my fantasy somewhere else," he said.

His eyes couldn't help but travel back to Lois who stood next to her desk, talking, rather yelling on the line.

"Must be love," she said, it was perhaps the only explicable reason she could discern.

He looked at her, surprised for a moment as if he had just realized something.

"What you have with her," Zatanna turned around and looked at Lois, "It's rare. People don't have this kind of connection these days,"

"I don't think it's difficult to have this… connection Zatanna," Clark said, "I think it's just a matter of finding the right person… you know…"

She quickly interrupted him.

"I know… without the help of magic," she completed his sentence and winked.

She could swear that she saw a faint blush on his face that made him all that more handsome and adorable.

"Does she know how lucky she is that she has you, Clark?" She suddenly asked.

"I know how lucky_ I_ am that I have her," he replied without a moment's hesitation.

She let out an acquiescent sigh.

"Bye," she whispered.

"Bye," he replied.

She went up the stairs and he went inside the newsroom. She stopped at the turn of the stairs and turned around, watching him until he was out of her sight before she left with a heavy heart.

~*~

Clark walked into the newsroom as Lois slammed the receiver muttering something under her breath which he was sure were very unladylike expletives.

A smile unknowingly formed on his lips as he watched her rummage through the heaps of papers, folders, empty disposable coffee cups and wrappers of cookies and chocolates on her desk, desperately looking for something.

"Where is it?" she mumbled angrily.

"Lois, are you looking for something?" he asked as he approached her desk.

"My pen," she replied, throwing away some printouts and empty wrappers in the dustbin.

He closed the distance between them and her eyes widened for a moment as his hand touched her face. She almost stepped back and reminded him that they were in the office before he pulled out a pen from behind her ear and handed it to her.

She looked at the pen and then at him disbelievingly. He wiggled his eyebrows with a silly grin forming on his lips. She rolled her eyes and grabbed the pen from his hand. He slightly shook his head as she bent on her desk and jotted down some words on a notepad before she looked up again.

"So your Ms. Magician, she's…" she left her sentence incomplete as her eyes looked over his shoulder to see if she was still there.

"She's gone," he quickly completed.

"Off course she is," she said and headed towards the copier room.

"Listen, about Zatanna, Lois… uh, she is just a friend…" he stammered as he followed her.

"Uh-huh," she said as she stopped at the copier machine.

"What does uh-huh mean?" he asked cautiously.

"It means keep going," she said while putting some blank sheets on the tray and pressing a couple of buttons on the copier.

Suddenly he began to feel nervous. What he was about to tell her wasn't exactly the stuff that you would imagine your girlfriend to listen patiently and keep her cool. He fully expected a thunderstorm as soon as he'd tell her about what transpired between him and Zatanna, even if it wasn't exactly his fault.

He drew a deep breath before he began.

"Okay, when we were tracking down a lead for the comic which was the truth and totally still is the truth, she started rambling about how stressed out she was because of being on the road for so long and well, there's something I didn't tell you about her…" he paused and looked at Lois.

"What?" she asked.

"She uh… she wasn't just _dressed up _as a magician, she really is into uh… magic," he had to try hard to gather words.

"Is she?" there was a hint of amusement in her voice.

_Or was that sarcasm? He really had no idea._

"No, I mean, real magic, you know, the one that causes you to come under a spell and do things that you definitely won't do or not even think about doing when you're normal," he said.

"Clark…" her eyebrow shot up.

"She put me under a spell and kissed me," he quickly said.

"She what?" her jaw dropped in shock.

"Lois, it's not what I meant to happen, honest, I would never have if I wasn't… under her spell," his face turned red.

"I can't believe this," she almost flipped out.

"I'm sorry Lois, I have been trying to tell you…" he panicked.

"I knew something was off when you came back from the Con," she was disgruntled.

"Look, I know you are mad at me right now but…" his sentence was left incomplete.

"Oh I am _mad _all right," she said as she angrily picked up the papers from the tray, "I had a feeling that fishnets smelled like trouble, and I was right wasn't I?"

"Lois, she…" he tried to say something but in vain.

"Clark I can't believe she did that and you let her… you could have stopped her," she was really upset.

"Lois I had no idea what was on her mind, one minute we were trying to find the stolen comic, the other she just attacked me and before I could do anything, she cast a spell on me," he didn't know how to put the words together.

"She _actually_ hexed you into kissing her?" her nostrils flared as she spoke, "I wish you'd have told me sooner so I would have made sure that she won't be able to abracadabra anyone ever again,"

"Lois…" he fell at a loss of words.

She sighed and closed her eyes trying to reflect upon the whole thing.

"I'm really sorry Lois," he reluctantly said after several moments.

"You don't have to be, it wasn't your fault," she replied in a surprisingly calm voice and walked out of the copier room followed by him.

"This isn't exactly the kind of reaction I expected," he was surprised.

"Well, what _did _you expect?" she suddenly stopped and turned around.

"Lois, this relationship, it's new to us," he replied after a moment's contemplation, "I mean this isn't the best time for me to come telling you that one of my old friends showed up and kissed me…"

"Only because you weren't yourself," she pointed out.

His eyebrows shot up in astonishment.

Was she _actually_ trying to come up with an excuse for him?

She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Come on Clark," she said, "This relationship may be new to us but we've known each other a lot longer than a couple of months,"

"Yeah we have," he nodded as a smile finally appeared on his lips.

"And I know that you wouldn't have done anything like this if you weren't under uh, magical duress,"

"Absolutely not," he profoundly agreed.

She gave him a nod and then briefly looked at the papers she had just copied.

"So that means you're not mad anymore?" he asked.

"Not at you… can't say the same about fancy stockings though," she muttered and then her eyes narrowed, "Too bad she has already left. I would have loved to teach Ms. Hocus pocus some tricks of my own,"

He almost let out a relieved sigh before he caught the last part of her sentence and shot her a disbelieving look.

"May be some other time," she shrugged, ignoring his expressions.

"Finishing your article about the Con?" he changed the subject as he picked up a picture from the pile of photos on her desk.

"Yup, finally, Chloe's advice about dressing up for the occasion actually proved to be useful," she chuckled.

"Yeah, that dress…" he let out a sigh.

"You didn't like it?" she shot him a look.

"No I… I loved it," he replied dreamily as he immediately lost the trail of his thoughts on the mention of that outfit.

"I knew you would," she grinned from ear to ear as she picked up the photos from the desk and put them into an envelope before stuffing it into her large bag and putting it over her shoulder.

"Yeah, but so did every other male in that hall," he grumbled.

"Clark, you sound jealous," she stated matter of factly as they walked out of the bullpen together.

"I'm not jealous, I'm just…" he left his sentence incomplete.

She eyed him skeptically.

"Okay fine, I didn't like those men staring at you, okay?" he quickly admitted, trying hard to scratch the memory of all those men ogling at her when she had stepped out of the men's room from his mind.

"Smallville, I thought you were open-minded," she feigned disappointment.

"I am," he quickly defended himself, "It's just that… I… well, that feeling was…"

"Kinda like your boyfriend telling you that his hottie friend in fishnets kissed him right under your nose right?" she teased.

"All right… we're even," he gave up.

She giggled as she walked ahead of him and stopped in front of the elevator.

"So at the end of the Con every year there is a… costumed ball," he said as he stopped next to her and took out a couple of tickets from his pocket.

"You hate costumes," she reminded.

"Yes but I was rethinking what I said about not understanding fantasy," he began hesitantly.

She took the tickets from his hand and looked at them for a moment before her gaze came back to his face.

"You asked me what my dream was and it's this… with you Lois," he finished in a soft voice, looking straight in her eyes.

The elevator opened and they stepped inside, their gaze never breaking from each other's face.

She opened her mouth to say something but his lips suddenly came crashing down on hers. At the same time, he put his hands around her waist and pulled her closer to him. She quickly responded by putting her arms around his neck and tightening her hold on him as his mouth settled on top of hers. For a moment they forgot about everything else as their tongues stroked and caressed each other and slanted over each other again and again. His hands lifted her up until their bodies were pressed intimately against each other.

When the kiss finally ended, both of them breathed hard. His lips hovered over hers as he looked at her flushed cheeks and her closed eyes. Her face looked so lovely and angelic like this that he felt he could stand there all day and watch her until he realized that they were at workplace and in the elevator no less. He hesitantly freed her from his grip. She opened her eyes and was astonished for a moment as she noticed the sudden rush of emotions and desire in his eyes.

He caught the faint blush on her cheeks and couldn't help but smile. She let out a low sigh as she stepped back and tried to compose herself.

"I get to pick out your costume," she announced after a moment, in an attempt to lessen the tension that had suddenly permeated the atmosphere around them.

"Okay," he conceded with a contented sigh as he pressed the button on the elevator and the door closed.

**End.**


End file.
